Switchout:Harry's Version
by kabuxshika
Summary: harry and inui switch places. Harry decides to make his own inui juice. what he gets is a very effective very contagious aphrodisiac. Sister story: Switchout: Inui's Version.
1. Chapter 1

Harry watched the tennis practice, as Inui had and was grateful that he was not in the Regulars as Inui had been

Harry watched the tennis practice, as Inui had and was grateful that he was not in the Regulars as Inui had been. He knew nothing of Tennis. So, he watched and handed out bottles of Inui Juice when the situation called for it, pasting on his most evil grin which made the members of the team quail at the thought of what new things might be in this Inui Juice.

Inui had things easy here. He could relax and have fun, not having to worry about fighting the most powerful…thing in the world every so often. Tezuka came over and Harry looked at him. "Hai, Captain?" He asked wondering what the other wanted.

Tezuka drew him aside and Harry grew increasingly worried that his acting had been off. Was Inui's personality different than he had thought? Was there something Inui would have done that Harry hadn't? "Well, Tezuka. You've gotten me alone, are you going to…" He paused the usual ending to that wouldn't work here. He'd almost said ask for my autograph or something.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "You have been acting strangely and I merely wanted to ensure you were alright." Harry blushed "Oh…" He scuffed his toe some, a habit he had gained recently after switching worlds. He never seemed to know what to do here.

He took a moment and made a decision, he would stop trying to act like Inui did. He would be himself in another's body. "I'm fine, Tezuka." He smiled at the other and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks for asking." He swept out of the store room, leaving a gaping Tezuka behind him and plotted. Why didn't he make his own Inui Juice? Maybe add an aphrodisiac to it. He went to Inui's little 'Chemisty' set. Why not just call it potions? That was basically what it was.

Oh well, he began to brew, using ingredients from Hogwarts to brew up his very own version of Inui Juice and the first to have it would be…?

The first who came to mind was Tezuka, but then he thought of Fuji. Mysterious, prodigy Fuji. An image of him on his knees crawling toward him to suck him off and beg to be taken. He found he was getting hard right there. Merlin!

He bottled the stuff and went to put a few droplets in Fuji's drinking water for the next day. A few droplets was all it would take, he was sure. Then he returned to Inui's place and lay in the bed waiting for sleep to take him.

He was sitting in one of those ornate chairs that always brought his mind to a porn movie scene. He looked around and moaned when he saw Fuji, dressed in one of the outfits from his imagination and he almost went to him, but that felt wrong. Fuji was supposed to come to him. His eyes watched as Fuji crawled to him and took his zipper in his teeth pulling it down and exposing his cock. It was longer than he remembered it. Oh yes, he was still in Inui's form. Fuji took his cock and licked around the tip as he pulled back the foreskin. Harry moaned more and gripped the arms of his seat as he bucked his hips.

"God, Fuji. You're good at this." Fuji looked up at him, pure lust and need shining in those eyes. He took the entire cock into his mouth, the tip rubbing against the back of the other's throat and Harry lost all thought as Fuji swallowed around him. "Oh, dear Merlin!" He cried, jerking Fuji up into his lap and using that wonderful mouth for other things. He yanked Fuji's pants off and the other willingly spread his legs wide as he straddled him.

He took a moment to admire the flushed, needy teenager before pressing into him. Fuji's head flew back and he cried out his pleasure even as everything faded.

"Inuii!" It was Inui's mother, calling up the stairs to wake him, he groaned. Damn the sun and mornings altogether, that had been a really good dream.

He sighed, got up, showered, dressed and went down to eat breakfast all in record time. He wanted to be early for morning practices.

Fuji was just warming up when he got there. He smiled and settled in to watch him. After a while, Fuji drank and Harry began to get excited. Fuji practiced more and about halfway through morning practice Harry went into the Tennis store room. Fuji was in after him in mere minutes and giving him a very intent look.

Harry shivered. "Did you need something Fuji?" Fuji frowned oh so slightly. "You've been toying with our water again haven't you, Inui? You tried to make it tasteless, but I noticed. What was it? Some kind of energy drink?"

Harry tilted his head. "Why do you ask? Did it…affect you strangely?" A small smile quirked his lips before he mashed it down mentally. Fuji looked a little uncomfortable now and that look of need came through. This time Harry let the smile come. "Having issues down here are we?" He purred stroking his groin and feeling the hardening cock beneath his hand.

Fuji gasped and tried to pull away. "You planned this!" He accused, helplessly as he succumbed to his desires. "Oh Kami, but I need it." He allowed Harry to lead him into a back room and gratefully accepted kisses as his pants and Inui's were removed. Harry settled into a chair pulling the other into his lap and kissing him again before offering him his fingers.

"I want you to suck on these, Fuji." Fuji took them into his mouth without question and sucked vigilantly until Harry pulled them away and pressed one into his entrance, Fuji moaned and Harry added the second one working the quickly loosening muscle. Oh yes, Fuji was ready for this. He guided his cock to replace the fingers as he removed them and thrust deep into Fuji in one thrust, kissing him to muffle any noise that might escape Fuji's throat.

They moaned in unison as Harry rocked his hips and claimed Fuji's lips with his own. Fuji was a passionate participant in his own rape and Harry didn't complain. It had worked out rather well, despite the fact that Fuji would never crawl to anyone.

Harry sped his pace and held Fuji's hips down as Fuji's hand took hold of his own member and began to jerk himself off. Harry watched, enjoying himself immensely and, it seemed, so was Fuji. He kissed his partner and moaned. He was so close, but he didn't want it to end yet.

Fuji groaned and clenched around Harry, desperate to get as much pleasure as he could out of this. Harry arched, biting off a cry of pleasure and biting his own bottom lip with it. Fuji sucked on his lip and Harry moaned thrusting deep as he finally let go. Fuji continued to ride him and Harry felt himself getting hard again as Fuji worked around him. "Gods." Just how strong had that aphrodisiac been, anyway?

Apparently, very, very strong, much too strong for a one-shot fuck. He wrapped his hand around Fuji's and helped him jerk off, making him move faster over his cock, what a nice cock it was too, he thought as he stared at the swollen, red penis between their two bodies. Oh, fuck. He thrust up harder, faster as he felt a heat spread through him, lancing him with need. Was his aphrodisiac contagious? Oh, fuck. "Oh, fuck." He moaned and whimpered as he fucked Fuji through the young prodigy's explosive orgasm.

He held the lithe body to his as he moved off the chair and to the ground, pinning Fuji beneath him as he began to slam into him, Inui's sweating body pounding Fuji's into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Switchout: Harry's versionChapter 2**

"So."

Harry looked over at Fuji as the other spoke, they had finally worked through the crazy aphrodisiac and were laying together amongst a pile of their own clothes. "Hm?"

"What was this, some new test you're doing?"

Harry watched him then rolled onto his elbow leaning over and kissing him sweetly. "I'm not Inui." He whispered "My name is Harry and Inui is in my body. I didn't mean for the aphrodisiac to be so strong. I may have to use a few of the others to fix the dosing." he kissed him again and looked into his eyes, those terrifyingly sharp eyes. "Do you believe me?"

Fuji watched him a moment. "Yes, it explains a lot, actually, but what will your friends think of Inui?" he murmured pulling away from him slowly, he didn't know this Harry, and he was no longer under the effects of the aphrodisiac.

"What makes you think I have friends?" He asked stroking Fuji's cheek "i could be a loner nerd who acted on impulse to get a boy who struck desire into his soul." He whispered, settling over Fuji, kissing him lightly.

Fuji looked up at him ignoring the kiss. "You're not." He said, certain he was right. "You're one of the popular crowd, you're sneaky and anything you want you get."

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head. "No. i am raised high as a savior, but i grew up, starved and abused, being sneaky to stay alive, so i suppose I've gotten good at it. Don't you agree?" He whispered his face close to Fuji's.

Fuji looked away. He hadn't even considered the other side of what might bring someone to do what this strange new boy had done to him. "Why the drugged water?" He whispered. Harry wrapped his arms around him. "I was going for a new Inui juice with a touch of desire. It came out much too powerful, and contagious. Are you angry?""I am, but I'm more ashamed. I feel used and dirty, because of what you did." He looked sweet and debauched under Harry and Harry wanted to tell him so, but Fuji would hate to hear that right now and so Harry moved off him and stood, offering him a hand to help him up. Fuji took it and looked at him. "I wish I could see the real you, looking at you through Inui is too odd. Give me time, let me come to you next time." Harry let him go when Fuji pulled away. "I will. I am sorry I took advantage of you."It was days before Harry even attempted to retry his aphrodisiac, toning it down heavily before dosing one of the waters at random, making sure to set Fuji's aside. He didn't want to hurt him again. He was back in Inui's room, thinking of Fuji. He was supposed to be untouchable, unable to be hurt, but he had. Fuji had shown him a side that he felt the other hadn't shown anyone else. He felt … special. Special in a way being 'The boy who lived' would never satisfy. He wanted Fuji. He wanted the boy prodigy, not just as a lover, but as someone who knew what it was like to be famous for something that was more of a burden than a gift.

The next day at practice, Harry watched all the regulars closely, noting that Kikumaru was standing awkwardly and not doing as much acrobatics as usual. At break, he went and confronted him, giving Oishi a look to make the other male stay away while he talked to led the boy away from the rest of the team. "It's ok to feel what you're feeling. It's natural." Kikumaru squirmed and whined. "I can't play like this. It's in the way of my legs when I do my acrobatics."Harry hummed, he had successfully lowered the effect of the aphrodisiac, he could see that by the way Kikumaru thought more of the game and less about pleasuring himself. "If it's going to affect your game, ask someone to help you work it out." He smiled, once you have sex it should go away."Kikumaru's body jerked then shivered, his hard-on going away, "Kikumaru?" Kikumaru looked at Harry. "Harry? Wait, if you're still in my body…who's in your body?"Harry brought a hand up covering his mouth in despair. "A very horny Kikumaru, whom I just told to get laid. Oh god. I'm never going to be able to show my face in Hogwarts again." Inui, now in Kikumaru's body looked at Harry, in his own body "I told Severus this was a bad idea."Harry groaned, "He's with Snape, of all people he's going to try to have sex with SNAPE?" Inui couldn't help himself, he snorted in amusement. "He wouldn't be the first." He said. "The Ravenclaws are very interested in him… they had him near nude when I found him, and I ended up kissing him a bit." Harry stared at him. "You did WHAT!? In my body!?" Inui eyed him. "Well what were you doing with Kikumaru in mine, hmm?" Harry glared at him, "That's entirely different. I wasn't kissing him!" He said indignantly, "besides, Snape is just…. He's a teacher, and he's Snape for Merlin's sake. I don't eve want to think of him nude." Inui smiled. "I do, his body is just divine." He teased."Maybe I should devise a way to put you in his body." Harry teased smirking as he handed Inui the notebook he always carried. "Here, you should keep this, it'll serve you better than it serves me."Inui kept pace with him easily, opening his notebook to glance at his notes. "And where would you put Severus?" He asked amused, knowing Harry wouldn't even try. It was merely meant to be amusing. Idle chatter. Harry smirked. "A snake maybe, what do you think?" "I'd prefer a human, I'd like to be able to take him to bed." He purred. Harry shuddered, and Inui grinned watching his shoulders quake. "It's rather odd, watching another person in my body." He finally told Harry, just before rejoining practice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Switchout: Harry's version**

**Chapter 3**

Harry shook his head sending one last fervent hope that Kikumaru wouldn't follow his advice before following Inui, now in Kikumaru's body back to the practice courts. He could only imagine how this would affect the lineup. Would Inui play like Kikumaru or would he do like Harry himself was and be himself? That would ruin the Golden Team.

Harry shrugged, it wasn't his problem to work with setting up doubles and singles. He found Fuji with his eyes and watched him play. It wasn't a serious match but he didn't let his opponent think he was taking him lightly he matched his level to that of his opponent. Harry smiled a little and Inui raised a brow watching him watch Fuji did his grin really look that creepy? He frowned and wondered about that then wondered some more about Harry's special interest in Fuji. After practice Inui/Harry caught up with Fuji talking low to him. Fuji glanced at him then nodded just barely and his eyes darted to Kikumaru/Inui. Harry must have told Fuji about Inui being in Kikumaru's body, but why? As far as Inui knew Fuji wasn't involved in this. He figured he would soon find out as Fuji moved over to talk to him.

"Is it true? You're Inui?" He asked tilting his head. Inui nodded Kikumaru's head watching Fuji, "Why would Harry tell you that?" He asked. Fuji glanced at him eyes sharp. "Harry decided to go experimenting with the Inui Juice, I….found out about it..and he revealed that he wasn't you." That was the cliff notes anyway. He didn't want to tell Inui that Harry'd raped him after all. Inui nodded, taking note of his hesitation. 'That was interesting.' He thought as he watched Fuji go. He would have to find out what Harry had done to make Fuji hesitate to speak of it. Oishi ran over to Kikumaru, "Oi! What did Inui want with you earlier?" He asked walking with him "and why do you have his notebook?" Oishi was very confused. Inui watched him frowning a little as he considered carefully how he would tell him that he couldn't play doubles with him anymore. "Oishi.. We need to talk." He told him as gently as he could. Things were about to get difficult.

Oishi blinked, clearly expecting him to continue. "What's wrong Kikumaru?" he asked. Inui took a deep breath, taking the time to think, tell the truth and risk sounding crazy or be harsh and tell him Kikumaru didn't want to play doubles anymore… Kikumaru would ever do that…so that choice was clear. "I am not Kikumaru. Something went wrong with and Kikumaru is… somewhere else. Someone named Harry has been in my body for the last few days, someone sent me back to take my body back, but I ended up in this one." He glanced at Oishi to see how he was taking it. Oishi was watching him with a very confused expression "What?" He was looking him over like he was trying to see if Kikumaru might be using steroids. "Oishi, focus." Inui said slightly annoyed "Your boyfriend is in a strange school with no idea what is going on!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Oishi said then blinked "Oh Kami, you're telling the truth. Aren't you?" He looked faintly shell shocked. He knew Kikumaru wouldn't use the word boyfriend so lightly not when they had such conflicting emotions between them. "So, where is Kikumaru?"Inui hummed wondering how much to tell, "Somewhere in London, a private school or something. He's in Harry's body, Harry's in mine and I'm obviously in Kikumaru's. The point is…I don't think I can play Kikumaru's style of tennis. I don't think we have a first doubles team at the moment."It was starting to sink in Inui could see that. Oishi was staring at him but his brain was whirring at high speed, "The next match is pretty far away, we'll have to have a backup plan but for now we'll just hope he gets back here soon." He said softly. 'Kami, this could be a disaster, even if Kikumaru got back anyone could disappear next. What if it was Tezuka!' Oishi walked toward the changing room in a daze. He couldn't tell Tezuka, he'd never believe him. He almost hadn't believed Ki- Inui! He told himself firmly. 'It's not Kikumaru, it's Inui!'

Inui watched him go and sighed sitting with the notebook to try and think. He knew Snape would be trying to get rid of Kikumaru as quickly as possible, but it had taken Snape a good three days to get the potion done. He had to think who would be next, then he realized it was probably dependant on whoever was nearest to him when Snape gave Kikumaru the made a firm resolve to avoid Tezuka, Fuji, and Ryoma… maybe he should stay home altogether on the third day, feign sick. The thought came to him that he couldn't go home. He'd have to go to Kikumaru's house. "Maybe I can plan a sleepover and feign sick at my own house." He muttered he knew his mother would care for his friends he just hoped Harry could convince her to let the sleepover happen.

He sighed, Things were getting difficult, but maybe if he was alone completely alone when Snape gave the potion he could switch with Kikumaru, instead of sending Kikumaru into another body altogether, and he'd get to see Severus again. That brought a smile to his face as he walked to change into Kikumaru's clothes.


End file.
